Blood Whores
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Everything seemed to be going just fine for Rose and Lissa, that was until they were attacked. When they wake up they realize they are at a house, but not just any house; a blood whore house. Run by strigoi Rose and Lissa find themselves blood toys to a bunch of vampires. As they try to find a way out Rose can't help but watch a vampire who has been watching her.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg so this is my first story for Vampire Academy. I have had this idea for weeks now and couldn't get it out of my mind so I hope you all love it :)**

**Also this is after Rose and Lissa graduate and are living on their own. Rose never meet Dimitri in school. **

**Also they still have the bond in this. **

**Enjoy xoxo **

**Day 1**

Rose groaned as she rolled over. Her body didn't have much room as she tried so she slugged herself trying to sit up. She opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness. She tried to gain her thoughts as she peered though darkness. The last thing she remembered was being in the apartment, with Lissa. She went to answer the door and a group of men barged in, knocking her out. She felt them carry her way and now she was moving. She could feel motion. She had been kidnapped.

"Liss" Rose hissed though the blackness. She tried to shove her hair out of her face when she realized her hands were tied together. She tried to slip her hands though the ropes but it only gave her ropes burns. Trying to do it in the dark wasn't helping either.

"Liss" Rose said again. This time she could hear stirring. Then a thousands thoughts flashed though Rose's from Lissa's head from the bond.

"Rose?" she said weakly. Rose tried to see her figure, but failed. She made out where she was by her voice.

"Lissa are you okay?" Rose asked. The bond told her she was scared. Hell, you wouldn't need a bond to tell your best friend was scared in a moment like this.

"My hands and feet are tied" she said weakly. Rose could tell by her tone of voice that she was on the verge of tears. "What happened? Where are we going?"

"Last thing I remember was someone punching me and then I blacked out. Were in the back of a car currently, and our destination will be determined"

"Oh God, oh God please no" Lissa said choking up. Rose couldn't see the tears but she knew they were there. "I wish we had the wards at our apartment, otherwise this would of never happened"

"I tried to fight them Liss, I did. They were just too big and too many of them" Rose said trying not to cry herself. In most situations she knew what was going to happen and where she was. This was the first time she was truly terrified for her and Lissa's life. The next half an hour was hell. They both kept quiet only listening to the sounds of each others breathing before the car jerked to a stop. Rose and Lissa both fell sideways in the car. Hitting there hips and shoulders hard.

"Why have we stopped?" Lissa whispered to Rose.

"We must be here" Rose said the tension in her voice.

Just then they heard a click. Rose looked up as the trunk door had been opened. She could see two figures made out from some of the light that came from the light post about twenty feet away. One of the guys grabbed onto Rose's feet and pulled her out of the black SUV. He set her feet on the ground and went to untie them so she could walk. The other one pulled Lissa out and did the same. Rose looked around. They were in a huge driveway of a manor. The house extended about the lengths of two football fields. Length and width. It had over a dozen windows but as Rose looked closer each window had bars, no escaping at this place. Once the other guy untied Lissa's feet the men pushed Rose and Lissa to start walking. They walked about ten feet to the monor's porch. They stepped up a couple steps then stood face to face with two huge door white doors. One of the guards knocked quickly on the door then stood back a hand on Rose's back to make sure she didn't try anything.

For moments there was nothing but silence but then they heard footsteps at the door. There was a whole bunch of clicking and then both doors opened revealing a young man, with dark brown hair and a muscular body covered by black dress pants and a royal blue dress shirt.

"Welcome ladies" he said as he threw his hands in the air, and stepped back allowing the guards to push Rose and Lissa forward into the living room, a huge living room. It had to be a hundred feet of extravagant everything. Red and gold patterns covered the walls, as dark pine wood ran along the floors. Chandeliers of enormous size hung from the ceilings, and black couches and chairs covered the floor of all different sizes.

"My name is Dylan. I am the house assistant. I created this and have been keeping it alive for over twenty years. I'll take you on a tour of the house before everybody else gets up" Dylan took a long glance at Rose, trailing her up and down. Rose got a good look at his eyes and realized they had red rings around them. Strigoi. They were in a house full of Strigoi. Rose quickly looked at Lissa as the guards started making them walk following Dylan. She hadn't realized that he was Strigoi. Great another thing to drop on her.

Dylan lead them though the living room and then into a dinning room. "Here is the dinning room" he said. This room was just as big as the last. With a long oak table that stretched out from one end to the next. There was a least a hundred chairs that matched the table colour perfectly. How many Strigoi were living in this house? More than she thought apparently.

Next he showed them the library. The entire room was just rows upon rows of books along the wall. There was books from two hundred years ago till books that were published a year ago. It had to easily be over a thousand books. The library also had silk red velvet couches to sit on while you read and a beautiful diamond chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. The room was amazingly beautiful expect for the windows. The six huge windows in the room had all been bordered up with wood and had bars over top. The boards to keep out sunlight and the bars to keep them in.

Next was the kitchen. Rose was convinced that this house was worth a billion dollars from the size, and everything that was in it. This kitchen was the size of one that would be in a restaurant. It had long island in the middle with three fridges and stoves pressed against the wall. A long counter top with sinks connected with the fridges and the walls were covered in cabinets. "So this is your kitchen" Dylan said smiling. "Help yourself to whatever you want, whenever you want, and if something run's out don't hesitate to tell us"

'I'd rather starve' Rose said to herself.

"So that's about all of the house. You can go exploring later and see the rest of it yourself if you like. I'll take you to your rooms now" Dylan said. The guards lead Lissa and Rose down a hallway and up a huge spiral staircase. When they got to the top then took a turn that lead down a big hallway. It was like a hallway at a hotel. A huge,long line filled with rooms that were inclosed by doors. The men lead them about halfway down the hall and the stopped in front of one of the doors. It said 205.

"Here's your new room. We had your stuff packed and shipped over so everything you need is already in there" Dylan said as she grabbed onto Rose's wrist and started un-tying the ropes.

"What about Lissa?" Rose asked as she looked at her best friend. The men started to push Lissa down the hall away from her as Dylan stood at the door with Rose.

"No she's not staying with you" Dylan said pulling the ropes off Rose's wrist.

"What why not?!" Rose said stunned as she rubbed her wrist's.

"She's the last living Dragomir on earth. Do you really think were going to give up a chance to play with her" he said seductively as he stepped right up against Rose his body pressing against hers. Without even turning his head Dylan opened the door to her new bedroom for her.

"I'll see you later" he purred as he pushed back Rose's curly hair, and traced his finger along the artery in her neck. Rose slammed her eyes shut prepared for the worst but all she felt was a wisp of air and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. Rose stood there for a moment before entering her new room.

She closed the door shut and walked in. The room was pretty big, it had two queen beds with a full bathroom and two closets. When she walked in she saw a girl standing in one of the closets picking out tops to wear. Rose cleared her throat and the girl jumped around ,her hand on her heart.

"God you scared me" she said as she threw a shirt onto one of the beds. "I was told I was getting a roommate today, you must be her. I'm Nikki" she said as she held out her hand. Rose shook her hand and stepped closer.

"I'm Rose" she said. Nikki was really pretty. She was pretty tall, a little bit more than Rose. She had deep black wavy hair with crystal blue eyes. She had a slim body that was currently being shown off by a pair of low riding black sweats and a black tank top that was rolled showing off her bellybutton.

"That's your bed and closet" Nikki said pointing to them. "They took some of your clothes and put them away for you. The rest is the ones they give you" Rose looked at the bed before walking up beside Nikki and opening her closet.

It was filled with some clothes from home but was mostly cleavage showing tops and short dresses. With tight jeans and shorts.

"Nice clothing option, that they give" Rose said. "Apparently I have to dress like a slut" Nikki laughed as she continued looking though her closet.

Rose took a closer look at Nikki. She had blue eyes that she had saw but it hadn't clicked in for her at first.

"Your human" Rose whispered to her. Nikki gave a surprising look before answering.

"Its pretty obvious by my eyes" she said laughing.

"But this house is full of Strigoi" Rose said confused.

"Not all of it. This entire floor is filled with people like you and me. Humans, Dhampirs and even Moroi"

"What, why?" Rose asked.

"Because this is a blood whore house"

**Sooo what did you guys think? Chapters will be longer in the future I promise. **

**Review to see the next chapter xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this wasn't posted two weeks ago. One night my computer decided to die and not come back. So 170 dollars and two weeks later its up and running again. But now one day later its making really weird noises and I have to take it back tomorrow morning so that is the reason why this chapter is being posted today and not Tuesday as when it goes back tomorrow I have no idea when I'm gonna get it back :'( But whoooo chapter 2! Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far, I love you guys xoxo**

**Day 1**

"_Because this is a blood whore house" _

"Excuse me?" Rose said as she dropped the pants that she had in her hand.

"I said its a blood whore house. Couldn't you tell? Look" Nikki said she pushed her black hair off her shoulder revealing about six holes and with some purple and blue bruising around them.

"Oh my God"

"Kinda over whelming huh? That will change over time" she said as she closed her closet door and sat on her bed.

"You mean once I'm high of the endorpphins"

"That and once you get to know everybody here, were like a family" she said smiling at Rose.

"Oh course you are" she mumbled back as she draped herself over to her dresser and opened in up. Only to find bright coloured bra's and skimpy underwear. She slammed it shut before turning back to Nikki. "Okay so whats the four one one here? Whats the Dhampirs to Strigoi ratio" she asked as she took off her jacket leaving her in a deep red tank top and black jeans.

"Well about half of this floor is humans, ninety five percent being Alchemists like me. One quarter is Moroi and the other quarter Dhampirs"

"Wait hold up" Rose said her hand up. "Alchemists like you? Your one of them?"

"Yep" she said with a smile. "Were here because we were trying to find a new way to kill a Strigoi and they found out. They captured some of us, mostly because were easy to be caught and they can drink our blood. So its a win-win situation in their case"

Rose pondered that comment for a minute before talking again. "Wait aren't you guys supposed to have the gold lily design on the side of your face? If you are one, wheres yours?"

"On my back" Nikki said as she turned around and rolled up the rest of her black tank top. There it was a bright gold colour in the shape of a lily across her pale back. "I got it there so people wouldn't find out about me, it makes it easier" she finished, turning back around.

"Okay" Rose breathed taking it in. "How many are there of us to them?"

"Well" she said looking at the cream coloured wall. "There's two floors. Ours here, and theirs above us. There's three hundred doors to each room and two people to room on our floor. There's only about two hundred rooms filled so around four hundred for us and there are about two hundred and fifty of them"

"Holy shit" Rose said. She hadn't realized there were that many people, well Strigoi living in this household.

"Ya that's why they need so many of us"

"For our blood?" Rose guessed.

"Well blood and sexual pleasure" Nikki said.

"Of course" she said as she sat down on her bed and fell onto her back.

"Common get up, I'll take you down to the kitchen to get food, seeing as everybody is probably up now and I'll let you in on the rules"

Rose shot up from bed her hair a wild mess of curls surrounding her face. "Rules?"

"Yep common" Nikki said getting up.

"So they all live upstairs?" Rose asked as she and Nikki descended the huge staircase. There was now some girls in the house just as Nikki had said. Walking around in sweats and t-shirts with their hair in a messy bun showing off the bite's on their neck.

"Yep just a floor above us" she said as they reached the floor and headed down the hallway.

"Are we allowed to go up there?" Rose questioned.

"Of course. Most don't as its easier to have them come to us but ya we are. Okay so I have to go over rules with you. Number one you can never deny a vampire no matter what they tell you. Two, don't try and escape. Three you can't harm another girl in this house, which means no fighting allowed. Four no self harming. And five don't be scared" she finished as they reached the massive kitchen. Girls were already in their cooking bagels and eggs for themselves but they paid no attention to her and Nikki.

"Not sure I can do the fifth one" Rose said as she jumped sitting on the kitchen counter.

"You'll be fine you just need some liquid courage"

"Wait they actually serve us alcohol here?" Rose asked surprised.

"Only when we have dinner parties" Nikki said as she opened up a cabinet grabbing a glass and a little pouch.

"What do we do at these dinner parties?"

"We serve dinner" she said as she ripped open the packet and dumped the continents into the glass. The bottom lined with a green powder.

"My guess is we are dinner" Rose said as she looked at Nikki. She didn't say anything as she opened the fridge and grabbed the water container. She poured water into the cup as the powder dissolved and the water became a light green colour.

"Here drink this" Nikki said handing it to her as she went to make another one.

"Whats in it?" Rose asked as she eyed the green liquid carefully. 

"Stuff you can't pronounce. It's a vitamin and nutrient for our body's its makes our blood taste sweeter"

"No thanks" Rose said as she put the glass back on the counter, "Not interested"

Nikki sighed. "You have to. The vampires make us. They can tell when we don't drink it. We have to drink at least two packets a day"

"I think I'll still pass" Rose said as she jumped off the counter and started rummaging though the cabinets. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now. Everything was to over whelming.

"Do you want me to stay and show you the rest of the house? I can if you want" Nikki said as she gulped down her green liquid.

"No its fine, I was just going to go back to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and this would all be a dream" said Rose sarcasticly.

"Have fun" Nikki said as she headed out of the kitchen. "If you need me I'll be in the library"

Rose rummaged though the cupboards some more until she came across a half eaten bag of chips. Giving up on searching anymore she took it and headed back towards the staircase. She passed more girls on her way there who were all dressed like Nikki. Sweat pants and tank tops, showing off their bitten and bruised necks. Rose knew that would be her sooner or later, seeing as Dylan had taken an interest in her and would be showing up anytime soon.

Rose headed up the stairwell deep in thought. It wasn't that she was scared of being feed on, she had feed Lissa when the two of them had run away from their old academy three years ago. A vampire bite was a rush of pleasure and it did feel amazing, but she didn't want to be a blood toy to them, another person who could feed them. She wasn't like that. She feed Lissa when she had to, and that was because it was an extreme situation.

Rose looked at the carpet under her feet as she made her way to her room. She didn't want to see any of the other girls necks. She wasn't up for it. When she made it to her room she opened the bag of chips and popped one into her mouth. She stripped off her jeans and top leaving her in a black bra and underwear. She rummaged though her closet until she found a pair of sweats herself and large sweater. She pulled the pants on and pulled the sweater over her head. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and looked herself over in the mirror.

How had she gotten herself into this mess? She pulled her hair up into a pony tail her curls pulled together. She saw a glance of black on her neck and she pulled her pony tail out of the way to see her promise and molnija marks on her neck. She was a full guardian who was supposed to kill Strigoi, not be a object to them. This was never supposed to happen.

She munched on another chip as she decided what to do. She decided on visiting Lissa. The last time she saw her was when the guards had dragged her away from her over a few hours ago, and she hadn't felt anything from her since.

She laid on her bed and let herself slip into Lissa's mind. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was in a much larger room then hers and she seemed to be the only one as it only had one large bed in the middle. She paced her blonde hair flying everywhere as she did. She was still in the same clothes from the apartment when they took them. A black shirt with a blue blouse.

She stopped pacing long enough to run a hand though her hair just as the door to her room opened. She spun around to face a Strigoi. Though the bond Rose could feel her nausea hit her because of the Strigoi, one of the problems from being brought back from the dead.

Lissa didn't say anything as the guy closed the door behind him and stalked over to Lissa. She backed herself away from him as he stalked closer towards her. Rose could tell that Lissa now knew that they were Strigoi and that this was a blood whore house. It wasn't hard considering one was now right in front of her and pushed her down onto the bed. His red eyes gleaming down at her.

Lissa made no move to say something or stop him, she knew she couldn't even if she tried. She would just be wasting her energy, energy she would need for what was coming next. Without warning the Strigoi bit her neck. Rose felt the pain of the bite though Lissa then the burst of pleasure from the venom of their teeth. She arched her back in pleasure as the guy wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his body against her small Moroi body. The rush of endorpphins still rushed though her giving her and Rose the ultimate high.

The Strigoi pulled back his fangs still exposed Lissa's blood on his teeth and lips. Lissa could barley understand the world around her as the high kicked in even more leaving her gasping for air trying to make sense of the world. At that moment Rose was pulled out of Lissa's head and left her back on her own bed, panting from the experience that she felt though Lissa.

After a while of sitting around and thinking Rose took a nap on her bed and was pulled into a image of darkness.

When Rose finally woke up she couldn't tell wither it was day or night. She didn't know how long she had slept for and was still feeling really tired.

"Morning sleepy head" Rose jumped a foot off her bed when she realized Nikki was sitting on her bed right beside her. "You looked like you were dead" she said as she turned back to her magazine that she had in her hand.

"What time is it?" Rose asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"About four thirty in the morning. Were all going to bed in a few hours"

"Right" Rose said as she got up and headed for the bathroom. She had forgot about the daytime sleeping habits.

"Nikki" Rose yelled from the bathroom.

"Ya" she called back.

"What is this?" Rose questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom with a bottle of red in in with a little shot glass.

"Oh that's blood, we have to drink it everyday" she said nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

"Why?" Rose asked her eyebrows raising.

"Its the vampire blood. We drink it encase we get killed. That way we come back as a vampire and they don't lose any bodies. No graves to dig. Do not worry though, their pretty careful with how much they take"

"Fantastic" Rose muttered as she set the bottle and shot glass back into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" She said.

"Okay" Nikki said as she continued reading.

Rose closed the door then turned on the water as she stripped down and then got into the shower. She let the hot water hit her body as she stood there for what seemed like hours.

Finally once she was done she stepped out and dried herself off, slipping on her clothes and brushing her wet hair and then pulling it up into a bun. She opened the bathroom door and heard stirring outside.

"Nikki?" she said as she stepped outside of the bathroom and turned the corner to face the beds. But what she saw was not Nikki, in fact Nikki wasn't even in the room. There sat Dylan on her bed. His red eyes staring her down, or more staring at her neck.

"Hello Rose" he said kindly.

**Hehe review for chapter 3 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love ya'll so much. Thank you all for reading. **

**Enjoy xoxo**

**Day 1**

"_Hello Rose" he said kindly. _

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and stared down at Dylan. Her predication had been true, she knew he would of shown up sooner or later. Looks like it was sooner.

"Where's Nikki?" she questioned as she moved along the wall not wanting to get any closer to him.

He smiled at her, his red eye's shooting daggers. "Oh I sent her away. I thought it would be nice to be only you and me for your first time" he said standing up from the bed as he fixed his dress shirt. "I'm not about threesomes. I prefer one on one contact much better" he said as he moved towards her, as she scooted along the wall trying to distance herself from him as much as possible.

Rose inhaled deeply as she tried to move from him. "What do you mean by my first time?" she questioned.

"I'm taking about blood drinking. I'm not about the sex yet at least not on the first night. Trust me though you won't even be thinking about sex once I bite you"

"Hmmmm" Rose muttered. She wasn't going to tell him she was bitten before especially by someone who they were now holding as a hostage.

"I'll be gentle don't worry" Dylan said as he stuck out his hand towards Rose. "You know if you don't go willingly I will have to force you, or compel you either way. I'll get what I came for"

Rose knew she had no fight in this war. She knew she couldn't go fighting as it would make it worse. She knew what was going to happen when he bite her and she knew how to somewhat push past the high to make her feel like herself. Giving in was the only way for her to keep her and Lissa safe at that point. She regretted what she was about to do but she knew if she didn't things would get much worse for her.

She put her hand into Dylan's and he pulled her closer so there bodies could touch. He lead her over to the bed where she laid down and he got on top of her. The scene with Lissa was replying in her head as what happened with her was happening with Dylan. Dylan brushed Rose's hair out of the way exposing her neck to him. He grabbed the zipper that was in the front of Rose's sweater and pulled it down halfway exposing her bra and some of her stomach to him.

Rose eyed him carefully as he took his time observing her body. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to her stomach just above her belly button. Rose shivered at the freezing lips that pressed onto her warm skin, but she leaned into him trying to put it out of her mind. Dylan made a trail of kisses from her stomach all the way up to her shoulder and then up to her neck. He placed several kisses to her artery before letting his fangs scarp against her neck. Rose tensed up just as Dylan bit down. The fangs broke though the skin causing pain to Rose but in a matter of seconds his saliva kicked in and the pain was released.

The high flooded though Rose. It was more pleasurable then Lissa's bites had been, something she hadn't had in over a year. It filled her body with pleasure, and heat as it radiated though her body. She pressed her's up against Dylan as she curled her toes underneath his body.

She finally felt Dylan pull away and Rose gasped as she tried to push her mind away from the high. This was twice as more pleasurable then what she felt though Lissa. She finally caught some sense as she sat up trying to focus her eyes and head from the dizziness. She looked up at Dylan who jumped off her and was licking what blood was left over on his lips. He sighed before turning to Rose.

"I am going to speak to the council about you. We will then decide if you are able to stay or not" and that was his last words before he disappeared out of room.

'We will decide if you are able to stay or not?' Rose questioned. There was an option of if you could stay? These vampires were messed in the head. Rose slid off the bed standing up as she tried to re-gain her balance. The endorpphins were just finishing there last round and she finally felt like herself again.

Soon enough Nikki walked into the room. "So how was it?" she gushed smiling as if she was asking about a fist kiss or first time having sex.

"Fine" Rose said simply trying to hide the last effect.

"Oh come on, your telling me you didn't just have the time of your life?"

Rose could feel herself starting to pass out. So being Rose said the first thing that came to her mind"You people are seriously fucked with what you think is good not bad" and that was the last thing she said before collapsing onto her bed.

**Day 2**

Rose awoke to the sound of water running from the bathroom. She rolled over and saw Nikki's bed was empty, meaning she was in there. Rose rolled over and stared at her ceiling. Just a floor above her was over two hundred Strigoi living upstairs. She ran a hand though her tangled hair as she sighed before sitting up and crawling out of bed. She dragged her body to the bathroom where she found Nikki just turning off the tap from washing her hands.

"Hey" she smiled as she looked up at her.

"Mmmm what time is it?" Rose questioned as she started to pull a brush though her tangled mess of curls.

"Almost seven a clock. Me and few girls were going to have dinner in the library. Wanna join?" she asked.

"Sure" Rose said as she pulled her now tangle free hair into a bun on the top of her head. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and salad. Danielle is downstairs making it as we speak"

"Alright cool. I need to change first" Rose said as she headed back into the bed room to strip off her sweater that was stained with blood. "Look I'm sorry about what I said last night before I passed out" Rose said looking at Nikki who had followed her out of the bathroom.

"Look I get it. Your new here you don't know what's happening, its scary. I know because that was me six months ago. Everything is going to fine, its like living in a sorority house" she said trying to enlighten the mood. It wasn't working.

Suddenly Rose could feel a thought presence into her mind. _'Meet me in the kitchen in on minute' _ It was from Lissa.

"Hey I gotta do something real quick, can I meet you guys in the library in like ten minutes?" she asked slipping on new sweats and a tank top quickly.

"Ya sure. Food probably won't be ready until then anyways"

"Great I'll see you then" she yelled from the door as she bolted down the hallway and then flew down the stairs. She made it into the kitchen in about thirty seconds and Lissa was standing there waiting for her.

Rose ran right to her wrapping her arms around her, Lissa returning the hug. "I was so scared about you when they took you away from me" Rose whispered into Lissa.

"I don't think I have ever been this scared in my entire life" Lissa whimpered into Rose's hair.

Rose pulled back from Lissa but still had her body pressed against hers. "I know, but look hey" she said looking into Lissa's bright green eyes that were shimmering from water that was threatening to escape. "We are going to break out of here. We did it at the academy we can do it here"

"How?" she questioned as some tears slipped down her checks. "There's to many of them here"

"I don't know but we are going to find a way to. Okay?" Lissa bobbed her head as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Me and some girls are having dinner now, come with us" Rose said grabbing her hand. Her skin feeling ice cold.

"I can't. I'm only supposed to be down here for ten minutes to get some snacks and water then I have to go back to my room. They have guards waiting for me to return and if I don't they come looking for me"

Rose looked at Lissa and could feel everything she was going though but as she looked closer she could see the toll it was taking on her. She had deep dark circles starting to form under her eyes. Her skin wasn't smooth anymore it felt more like sand paper and her lips were cracked dry.

"There not feeding you blood are they?" Rose whispered to her. Lissa shook her head as she looked down at the floor.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"The day before we were taken. I was going to feed that hour before they took us" Which meant Lissa had now gone about two days without blood. No wonder she didn't look healthy.

"Here" Rose said as she held out her wrist to Lissa. "Take some"

Lissa shook her head at Rose. "I can't, you know I can't"

"Look we did it before when we left the academy but here there is a ton of people to feed off now. The point is right now we don't have time to find someone for you to feed off of if you need to be back any minute. Just take some I'll be fine"

Lissa was hesitant before she grabbed onto Rose's hand and bit down. This was the second time she was bitten in a day and was starting to get used to the pleasure, something she shouldn't . Lissa endorpphins were nothing compared to Dylan's. His was ten times more strong than Lissa's but her still gave a good buzz to her. Lissa only pulled back after one mouthful. She didn't want to take to much leaving Rose high for a bit.

It was just enough blood for the colour to return to her face and her eyes lighten up. Rose was just barley buzzed but she pushed past it as she focused on Lissa.

"Okay now go and don't let on that you feed on someone" She said. As she rubbed her wrist that now had two little holes. Rose hugged Lissa one last time. "Send me a thought when your free again" she said before Lissa nodded and rushed down the hallway leaving Rose by herself with a throbbing wrist and a slight buzz.

Once the endorpphins had died down Rose headed to the library. When she opened the huge double wooden doors she found nobody in the library but four girls. Three she had never seen before and Nikki.

"Hey" Rose said as she approached them.

"Hey" Nikki tried to say with a mouthful of food as she covered her mouth laughing with the other girls. "Take a seat" she pointed to a chair with a plate of food and a glass of water on it. Rose took the food and drink and sat down with the other girls.

"So this is Danielle, Riley and Heidi" Nikki said introducing her. "This is Rose" she pointed at her to the girls.

"Hi" they all said to her.

Danielle was pretty short with caramel coloured hair that fell to her waist. She had porcelain skin, like Lissa's mostly from all the blood loss. She had deep hazel eyes and long eyelashes. Just from looking at her Rose knew she was human.

Riley was different. She was average height with a sturdy build in her legs and arms. She had a average bust size with skin that was a faint tan. Her hazelnut hair fell in small curls to her shoulder and Rose knew she was a Dhampir. From where she was sitting she could even see her promise mark that was on her neck.

Heidi was a tall slim blonde with no chest what so ever and the bluest eyes someone could of ever seen. She looked at lot like Lissa but had long strait blonde hair that fell to her mid waist. She had lean arms and legs aspects from being a Moroi.

"What took you so long?" Nikki asked though another mouthful of food. Rose held up her wrist to show the bite marks, making them think that was what she was doing.

"Ah" They all said understanding.

"So what are you?" Danielle interrupted Rose's thoughts pulling her out of her daze.

"Dhampir" Rose answered smiling.

"Cool. I'm human, Riley is a Dhampir too and Heidi is a Moroi" Jackpot she thought.

"What family are you from Heidi?" Rose turned to look at her.

"Lazar" she said. "I'm Blake Lazers sister"

"Are you serious? I went to school with him. I knew him though friends" Rose asked surprised.

"Wow really that's awesome, and ya we are. I'm four years older then him which is why you never saw me at school"

Rose smiled as she went back to eating her food. She was starving after everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours and last thing she had ate was a bag of chips over twelve hours ago.

She could hear rustling when she looked up to see Danielle shaking her leg.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked her.

"I just haven't had someone feed on me in a over a day" Yes the addiction to the high courtesy of the vampires. Something that was very easy to get addicted to. The reason Rose had to stay away from being bitten as much as she could.

"Then go find Dimitri. He likes you. And you'll get what you want" Riley said speaking for the first time since Rose had arrived.

"Who's Dimitri?" Rose questioned.

"One of the Strigoi's here. He's very hot and everybody loves when he feeds off of them" Nikki said answering her question.

"Oh so I heard some news this morning" Heidi said. "There is going to be a dinner party tomorrow night, and we all have to serve"

**Sooo how did you guys like it? **

**Remember to review lovies xoxo **

**Okay yes I know that Rose and Blake didn't go to school together I just needed to add how Rose knew him. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe chapter 4. Hope y'all are liking it so far, also does anybody have like facebook, twitter or skype? I would love to chat with you guys on books and movies. If you want any information just message me on here :) **

**So in this chapter a lot of questions are going to be answered, and you get a lot of information on this house. Enjoy! **

**Day 2 **

"_There is going to be a dinner party tomorrow night, and we all have to serve" _

"We all do?" questioned Nikki.

"Not all. Only about a hundred strigoi's are hosting it. Some big shots coming from outta town. They wanna impress them. So about the hundred of the best girls are serving"

"How will we know?" asked Rose as she shoved another piece of food into her mouth.

"Tomorrow night you will find a dress in your room, if you are chosen. The rest is just told to you. So if a dress doesn't show up on your bed tomorrow afternoon, your safe"

Rose gulped down the rest of her water as she finished off her last piece of food. "Well I'll be praying for that"

Danielle legs kept shaking faster and faster until Rose was about to say something to her she jumped up from her seat. "I'm going to find Dimitri" she said quickly before she almost ran out of the room.

"Wow" Rose said as she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's a bit of a nut isn't she"

Nikki scowled at her. "She is kinda. Its only because she's been here so long. There wasn't many girls here when she first arrived so she was fed off of a lot. She's really addicted" Riley said.

"How long had she been here?"

"About three years" Rose gulped at that thought. Three years in this hell hole, was not apart of her plan.

"I'm gonna go" Rose said standing up brushing herself off.

"Really?" Nikki asked.

"Ya, I'm pretty tired and I want to explore the house a little bit more"she said lying.

"Okay have fun" Riley said as she turned to talk with Nikki. Rose grabbed her plate and cup and headed out of the library and back into the kitchen.

She kept her mind open and sent some thoughts to Lissa, but got nothing back. As soon as she got the chance she was going to slip into her mind to see what was happening. She pushed her thoughts aside as she dumped her plate in the sink and began rinsing it off. She could hear people taking in the kitchen behind her but paid no attention to her.

She continued washing her plate, before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Holy shit" Rose spun around to face a girl who was leaning up against the fridge looking at her. She was really pretty, with medium chocolate hair that fell in waves along her shoulders and past her boobs. She had blue and green eyes that shimmered under black lashes. She wore black sweat pants and a grey sweater, similar to Rose.

"Hi?" Rose said looking at her.

"Your promised" The girl said looking past her at her neck. Rose rubbed the back of her neck with her hand where her promise and molnija marks laid.

"Ya" she said awkwardly as she finished cleaning her dishes and turned back to the girl.

"I was almost promised. I had my Moroi picked out and everything. All I needed was to take my trials. I was a week away from taking them before those stupid bastards kidnapped me and brought me here. I've been here every since"

Rose still looked taken back at the girl.

"And I can't believe you have all those molnija marks. Your so lucky"

"Yep" Rose said raising her eyebrows at her.

"I'm Solange by the way"

"Rose" she answered back. "I can tell your not one of the girls who like being here"

"You can tell?" Solange said sarcastically.

"Well for one you don't have any bites on you, which means you don't have the power of endorpphins in our system. Which also means you can see clearly at how messed this is"

"Yes and yes. Your good" Solange said crossing her arms over her chest. "How long have you been here?"

"Two days" she relpied.

"Wow. I've been here six months. At least I think its been six months. One never knows anybody. Its almost like an eternity in here"

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked jumping on the counter behind to.

"Shoot"

"Why are they doing this? Is there a meaning behind it?"

Solange scoffed at her remark. "I wish" she said rolling her eyes. "This is a game to them. Taking girls, feeding off of them. It brings them pleasure to see us like this. They do it for fun"

"Were just a bunch of blood whores" Rose said answering her own question.

"Yep" Solange said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to head out of the kitchen. "Common, lets walk and talk"

"I can't believe that only a few dozen Dhampirs are promised" Rose exclaimed.

"Yep out of all the ones that I have talked to only twelve had there promise mark. And only one had molnija's marks. She only had one to. Your the first I've seen with that many"

Rose liked people knowing how many Strigoi's she had killed as it set an example for how strong she really was. Only she didn't like people knowing it here, to all these blood whores and Strigio's. It was awful. She made a note to start wearing her hair down so people couldn't see them.

Rose and Solange walked though the house talking. Rose got some looks from other girls mostly because they saw her marks on her neck. She pulled out her hair tie and let her curls fall around her face. "So why are there so many un-promised Dhampirs here anyways? Shouldn't most have there marks"

"They should but like me they take you before you get the chance to do the trials. Besides a promised guardian is more lethal then an un-promised"

"Make's sense"

"So anymore questions for me?" Solange said as they stopped in the living room they sat down on the red couches, Rose admiring the fact that it was deep red. The colour of blood.

"Ya. Dylan went and bit me yesterday and though all the haze I heard him say 'he was going to talk to the council about me staying' what does that mean?" she asked as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well" Solange said doing the same as she pushed her chocolate hair over her shoulder. "There's a 'council'" she said using air quotes "Of vampires here. They discuss when there having dinner parties, people over. Things for us to do, everything. There is about fifteen of them on it. Its all the really old ones who are on it. And basically one of them gets to taste the new attendants and report back to them on wither there blood is good enough to stay. There not going to keep a person around who had bad blood. So that's what he meant. He was going to talk to them about your blood" Rose shivered at the thought of people talking about her blood, she usually wasn't very squeamish but this made her shudder.

"I need to get out of this place" Rose huffed out as she closed her eyes.

"Don't we all" Solange said rolling her eyes. "Trust me, I've tried there's nothing"

"Well we need to try harder. I'm not going to stay here and be a filthy blood whore. I'm not like that"

"You think any of us are like this. Its just happens. That's why I stay away from the biting as much as I can"

Rose sighed again just as she was thrown into Lissa's mind. She was strapped down to the bed in her room. Ropes were wrapped around her ankles and wrists keeping her in place. A strigoi was leaning over her with a sharp knife and pill container. He rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and slit the knife across her arm making a deep gash. It was like the ones she used to make back at the school, before she found a way to control her magic. Lissa screamed out from the pain. The vampire stuck the pill vial underneath the wound and let the blood drip in. Once it was full he pulled it away and snapped the lid on tight, he untied one of Lissa's wrists before disappearing out the door. Rose was snapped back into her mind by a gasp of air.

Solange was almost on top of Rose shaking her shoulders.

"Rose" she said.

"Huh what?" she said snapping back into her body.

"What the hell was that? Your eyes turned gold and you looked like you were off in a different world of some sort"

Rose huffed out a reply at her. "Ya something like that"

Rose was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was seven am and everybody was about to go to bed. Nikki was in the washroom brushing out her hair as Rose lay on her bed.

"So I saw you making a new friend today" Nikki said from the bathroom.

"Ya I did" she replied.

"Solange huh" she said coming out of the doorway. Her hair was falling down her back as she was in a big sweater and shorts.

"Why do you say it like that?" Rose questioned sitting up from her bed.

"No reason its just shes a little different than the rest of us"

"Why because she's not high of drugs like the rest of you" Rose replied standing up to pull off her old sweats and into new ones.

"No. She's just different. She doesn't follow the rules, or drink the blood and punch were supposed to drink. I and a lot of other girls don't trust her, she's wild"

"Well your talking to the number one most wildest person here. So I don't think Solange is going to be a problem" Rose replied as she slid off her shirt and grabbed a new sweater suddenly feeling cold.

"All I'm saying is be careful" Nikki said as she slipped her hair into a pony tail.

"I will" she said as she went to climb back into bed.

"God it suddenly got so cold in here all of a sudden"

Nikki stopped dead in her tracks looking at Rose. "It is really cold isn't it?" she asked.

"Ya why?"

"Shit" Nikki said pacing.

"What?"

"Its happening again" she said as she turned to Rose.

"What's happening?"

"Us girls call it the cold night. It happens once a month"

"Okay" Replied Rose looking at Nikki. "What happens"

"The vampires turn off the heating in the building to make it freezing cold in here. That way our bodies get cold and try to heat its self up by making our blood pump faster"

Rose's face went pale white. "And blood always taste's better when its been working hard" she whispered to Nikki.

"Yep which means the vampires are going on a feeding frenzy tonight. There gonna come for us"

**Soooo what do you guys think? **

**Kinda short but I promise next chapter will be longer. **

**Still no Dimirti but he will arrive shortly hopefully in the next chapter or so... **

**So if you want to see him you gotta REVIEW **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey guys hope y'all are having a great spring break! I'm catching up on my sleeping, working out and re-doing my bedroom :D. What are you guys up to? **

**Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review! **

"_Yep which means the vampires are going on a feeding frenzy tonight. There gonna come for us" _

Rose lay in her bed freezing cold. Nikki was right, they had dropped the temperature to almost freezing level. She lay in her bed wrapped in as many blankets as she could find, while she wore two sweaters and a pair of thick sweat pants. She tried to even her breathing out, but being so cold it had hitched up. Beside her Rose heard Nikki's teeth chattering from the other bed.

"When do they turn the heat back up?" Rose managed to say to Nikki. The lights were off in there bedroom. It was pitch black throughout, and Rose could almost manage to see her breath in the air.

"As... soon...as...everybody...has...fed" she managed to get out. "I hate these nights... I don't do well in cold"

"I can tell" Rose replied though the dark. She managed to focus on her breathing to try and lower her heart rate. No reason to give them any other reason to feed on her. Rose tried to get warmer but no matter how hard she tried, she stayed cold. If she got any colder she would either end up with hypothermia or be dead. There was going to be no in between. Finally when Rose was just about to doze off she heard the click of the door opening.

This place really needed to invest in some locks for the door. She could hear slow footsteps enter in the room and then her nausea hit her stomach like a truck. Enough to almost make her throw up. She could sense two strigioi's in the room. One for her and one for Nikki. She could see slight figures in the dark as they made there way over to her. She felt the bed shrink under the weight as one made there way onto her bed. Beside her she could hear Nikki sigh in release, her vampire was drinking from her. Rose lay in her bed frozen still, so much for trying to avoid vampire bites. At this rate, if it kept up like this she was going to be an addict in less than a week.

The vampire crawled on top of her and she could feel his heavy weight pressed against her. Suddenly the blanket was pulled back and Rose was left freezing again. Even better the vampire slid his cold hands under her shirt. Rose just wanted everything over and done with. Without speaking she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to the vampire. If Rose's mom could see her right now she would probably kill her. This was the second time in two days that she gave no fight when they wanted her blood she just gave in.

Rose felt the vampire lean down his mouth on Rose's neck. His hair brushed Rose's check as he set his cool pair of lips on the collar bone of Rose's neck. A cold shiver shot down her spine making her arch her back just as the vampire bit down. His teeth crushed the skin it touched as the fangs dug into the flesh. Warm blood filled his mouth instantly and he drank. Rose moaned at the feeling. The high was so powerful she couldn't feel her body. Her mind was just sent though a pathway of bliss making her feel as if she was on top of the world.

The feeling was over way to soon for Rose's liking as minutes later the vampire pulled back from her. She could still feel her blood dripping out of the holes in her neck. And soon she felt something cool and hard pressed against her neck. It was like a little vial.

The same that had been used to collect Lissa blood. They were doing the same to her. But before she could say anything else the weight that was pushed on top of her body disappeared and she was left alone in the darkness. The high was still in her body and she could slowly feel herself start to drift into darkness.

**Day 3**

Rose woke up sweating hot. She quickly took off her second layer and striped off her sweat pants in bed without opening her eyes. She rolled over trying to fall back asleep but after a few minutes knew she wasn't going to. She opened her eyes and jumped back at Solange sitting in the bed next to her picking at her nails.

"What are you doing here?" Rose questioned as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Waiting for you to wake up" she replied as she turned to look at her. Rose quickly got out of bed and walked to the wall to her dresser in nothing but a pair of black underwear and a grey top. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and tugged them on pulling her hair out of her bun to let the curls fall gracefully down her back.

"How was last night?" Solange questioned her, gesturing to her neck. Rose slapped her hand over the part of her neck where the vampire had bit her. She knew that four holes were now there along with some purple and blue bruising. "Fine. What about you?" she asked.

"I didn't get bit" she said standing up from the bed to run a hand though her chocolate hair. She was in a pair of low riding grey sweat pants, and a pink crop top. You could see how well she was built from being a Dhampir. Toned arms and legs along with a small waist and flat stomach that revealed a faint outline of abs.

"What do you mean you didn't?" Rose exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom and started to brush her teeth.

"I hid from them when they went around to everybody" Solange said following her to the bathroom. A smirk plastered on her face from her accomplishment.

Rose just shook her head as she returned to brushing her teeth. "I honestly hate this house" she mumbled as she spat toothpaste into the sink.

"You know we do have a nickname for this house"

"Which is?"

"Domui heli" Rose turned to look at her, her eyebrows raised.

"Which means"

"House of hell. Its Latin" Rose scoffed as she ran a comb though her hair.

"Well the name definitely suits"

Rose and Solange headed downstairs and into the kitchen. "So I have another question" Rose said as she started opening up cabinets.

"Which is" Solange answered as poured a glass of water into a cup.

"Last night during the feeding. The vampire stuck what I think was a little bottle to collect my blood. He also did it to my friend. Any reason why?"

"Remember what I told you about the vampires tasting your blood to see if it was good enough to keep you around?" Rose nodded her head.

"Well they take some blood and let the council taste it. That's the final verdict in you staying"

"Figures" Rose said. She watched Solange grab a little pouch from the cabinet the same one Nikki had done her first day. She ripped it open and dumped it into her glass of water. The water turning a mint green colour.

"You actually drink that?"

Solange gulped down a mouthful before answering. "We have to. Besides even though they don't really feed off of me, it keeps them happy. Trust me you don't want them mad"

"I still don't trust it" she replied.

"Take it from me. I didn't drink it the first couple weeks I was here. After they found out they weren't happy. Trust me, if its in your best interest you will drink it" Rose looked back at the green liquid in her hand.

"Not worth it"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you" she replied as she gulped down the rest before sticking the glass in the sink.

"So are you going to be a feeder at the dinner party tonight?" Rose asked.

Solange laughed at her question. "God no, they would never put me on for that"

"Why?"

"I give to much attitude. They don't want important people seeing me"

"You and me have a lot in common"

Rose walked back to her room by herself. She hadn't felt anything from her at all since last night and Rose was starting to really worry. Surely they wouldn't kill her, she knew that. She passed a few girls gabbing a few doors down from her room she listened as she walked by.

"I can't wait to serve for tonight's dinner" one girl said.

"I know right? The dress is so pretty. I wonder who else is serving"

Rose groaned at the mention of tonight's dinner party. She hadn't thought about it while she was with Solange but now all her worries came rushing back at her. As she opened her door to her bedroom she prayed there wasn't any dresses or anything from the vampires. But even to her prayers there on her bed laid a black strapless dress with a pair of black heels and a red flower to pin on her chest.

An hour later Rose stood looking in the mirror of her room. She had on the black dress, and shoes with the little red flower pinned above her left breast. She had her usual curls but pinned some back behind her head to keep it out of her face and just enough to cover her marks on her necks. She looked at the clock in her bedroom it said eleven fifty pm. The dinner started at midnight and she needed to be down there. She headed out the door and down the stairs. Among her were other girls wearing the exact same dress, shoes and flower. All heading down to the huge dinning room. She spoke to nobody as she reached the table and looked around for her name on where to stand. Finally she found it only minutes before the vampires arrived.

She stood behind the chair just like all the others girls were doing. They were waiting for there vampire to sit so they could feed them. As Rose stood waiting for the dinner to start she spotted Lissa at the other end of the table. She tried to get her attention but at that moment the vampires walked in and Rose stopped moving.

She watched as they made there way into the room wearing suits with all different coloured ties. Rose waited as they all began to sit down, just as one sat down in her chair in front of her. His tie was blood red the exact colour of her flower on her chest. He had dark coloured hair the same as hers. He had a strong looking build, he must of been a Dhampir before he was changed. He was quite good looking expect for his red eyes and pale skin.

"Approach" Dylan's voice rang though out the room snapping Rose out of her thoughts. She walked around the side of his chair and sat down on his lap just like the other girls. "Enjoy!" Dylan said again. Rose adjusted herself on the vampires lap before he went to bite her.

But the red flower pinned on her dress un-clipped. The needle struck into her skin. "Oww" she said as she pulled the dress and flower away from her chest. There was a stab wound with a slight drip of blood going down her chest. The vampire's red eyes shone as he pulled the flower off her dress and pulled the dress down and eyed the bleeding wound intensity. He dropped his head down to her chest and his lips pressed against the wound as he slowly licked the blood. His head pulled back and looked into Rose's eyes. Still some blood on his lips.

"Just as good as last night" he said.

"Your the one who fed off of me last night?" Rose mumbled back taken back by him.

"Yes. I requested you as your blood is just amazing"

"My name is Dimitri"

**Soooooooo how's ya like? **

**Review please to see the next chapter **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hope you all had a fabulous spring break if you were on one :) Finally got my room finished, and I am so excited! Its blood red for the bed ;) And thank you for all reviews! I have gotten so many and the more I get the happier I get. So keep them coming! **

**Enjoy xoxo**

**Day 5**

Rose was starting to get fed up with place. Everyday was almost the same. She would get up, eat, find Nikki or Solange and try and get in contact with Lissa. Then she would find something to keep her occupied for the rest of the night and then she would go to bed and then repeat. She had been here for five days and so far they were not good ones. She had been bit a total of six times in the last five days. And she now found herself thinking about the high every so often only an addict should be doing.

And she was not an addict.

She had not seen Dimitri seen the night of the dinner party, two days ago. Sure he was flattering and charming and had an amazing accent but a guys hotness is kinda ruined when he's drinking blood from your neck. But he sure was good looking. With his tall and muscular build he could of been a model before he was turned. Even with all of his good looks Rose still couldn't get over his piercing red eyes and pale skin. He was almost white as a wall and his eyes were a deep red. Striking and alluring.

Rose groaned as she woke up from her sleep. It had been the best sleep she had in all five days that she had been here. She didn't wake up in the middle of the night, she couldn't fall asleep because it was freezing cold, and she didn't have nightmares.

It was just dark and numbing. Kind of like being dead. Something Rose wished upon herself being in the house. She rolled over and turned on the light beside her bedside table. She looked over at Nikki's bed. It was empty. The clock on her table red eight forty five pm. Nikki must of been up for at least an hour before her. Before she could even move she was thrown into Lissa's head.

Lissa sat on her bed in her room fiddling with her hands. She had on a pair of yoga pants and blouse that was in pink. She sat like she was waiting for someone. Suddenly the door to her room swung open and Dylan walked in. He wore all black today making his red eyes stand out even more then usual.

Lissa stood up quickly and placed her hands at her side like a solider preparing for duty.

"What are you doing Lissa?" Rose asked as she watched. "Your supposed to be against them, not waiting for them on what they want you to do"

"Ah Lissa" Dylan said. "You have been granted the day to be free. Use it wisely and I expect you to be back at your room at six am sharp. Any later and you will not be granted the time to roam ever again"

Lissa didn't say anything as she darted out of the doorway not waiting for him to say anything else. Rose then was snapped out of Lissa's mind. She jumped out of bed throwing on a pair of clean pants and pulling her hair out of her pony tail as she to almost ran out of her room. By the time she reached downstairs she found Lissa sitting at the kitchen table feeding off of a girl who had clearly been fed off so much she had no concept of time. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and it was a surprise she could even sit up in the chair as Lissa fed off her arm.

Rose cleared her throat and Lissa's head shot up some blood on her mouth and she still had the girls arm in her hand.

"Hey" Rose said awkwardly.

"Hey" Lissa said as she wiped her mouth on a napkin before standing up brushing herself off. "You knew I was done here didn't you?"

"Ya" Rose said as she and Lissa began to walk and talk. "How have you been? What have they been doing to you?" she asked.

Lissa shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Nothing much. They keep me locked in my room most of the time. I just sit there and think about how everything could be different"

Rose scoffed at her remark. "Ya me to. We need to find a way out of here" she said sighing. "Five days in here is enough for me thank you"

"Its been five days?" Lissa asked shocked. "It feels like months"

"I know what you mean" a voice said behind them. Rose turned around to see Solange her arms crossed over her chest. It was nice to see her familiar face.

"Hey" Rose said. "Lissa, this is my friend Solange. Solange this is Lissa"

"Hi" Lissa said shaking her hand.

"Vasilisa Dragomir huh? Wow never thought I'd see you here. Don't they think for someone so special they would have better guardian watch?"

"Hey!" Rose said offensive. "Are you making fun of my guardian skills? Cause you know I could kill you with my bare hands right?"

"I know, I know. I'm just saying" Solange said as she put her hands up in defence.

"Wow you too have like the same personality, don't you?"

"Scary isn't it?" Rose said as they made there way to the libary.

"I have a few more questions" Rose said as they sat down on the couch in the library. Lissa sat beside her and Solange across from her.

"Okay" Solange said a she slung her arms over the edge of the couch. "Ask away"

"Have you looked in every detail of this house?" Lissa said before Rose.

"Every inch" she replied smoothly.

"So there's no secret rooms that we could use to escape?"

"None that I know of" she said.

"Okay" Rose said she ran her fingers though her dark hair obviously frustrated. "Do you even know where we are?"

"A few hours outside of Montana. I'm not sure of the exact location that's what me and the other girls have been able to pick up from the area"

"Okay so we can't be far that means they should be able to find us right?" Rose said before Lissa could.

"This place has been taking girls from the Academy and anywhere around the area for the last 20 years. Do you really think they would've found us by now if they could" 

"How often do they bring girls in here?" Lissa asked sternly. She was used to getting her way. Being royal knew how to get her far.

"Maybe once every two weeks" she said looking at the ceiling in thought. "And then they get rid of old ones"

"Old ones?"

"People who aren't fed off much. They get rid of them as there useless. I'm surprised they haven't gotten rid of me yet"

"Wouldn't these people remember?" Lissa said mad. She didn't like anything that came with this house, and Rose was right there with her.

"They compel them, they don't remember a thing. Were just toys to them. Throw them away when we get bored or they get old"

Rose was now really ready to kill herself. This house was truly a hell house and she had just about enough of it.

"I gotta get going" Lissa said standing up. "I need to be back in my room in 10 min"

"I'm leaving too" Rose said standing up behind her. "I've had just about enough of this day"

Solange nodded her head as the girls left. Lissa back upstairs and and Rose into the kitchen. In there was packed with girls cooking.

Rose squeezed by them as she started digging though drawers drastically.

"Need help finding something?" A girl asked from behind her.

"Nope" she said as she found what she was looking for. She turned around a huge knife in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" The girl said nervously, her eyes scanned back and forth between Rose and the knife.

"I'm going to use it to kill myself" she replied sweetly.

"You can't do that" she said getting stern. "Self harm is against the rules"

"Watch me" Rose said giving the girl daggers though her eyes before she turned around. Dylan stood at the other end of the room his back leaning up against the wall, arms folded over his chest glaring at Rose.

"Rose" he said blowing out a whistle though his mouth and pointing at the stairs. Rose sighed and glared as she dropped the knife on the counter and headed towards the stairs, Dylan right behind her.

He wasted no time as soon as they reached her room, and boy did he have a pissed off look on his face. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against his chest. His put his mouth right next to her neck and instead of biting he just breathed in, inhaling her scent.

He pulled back and glared at her, his red eyes having more anger in them. "First you try and harm yourself and then I find out your not drinking the fluid that your supposed to everyday"

"The fluid?" she questioned.

"Yes the green drink that you are supposed to drink once a day. I was being told you were refusing to drink it"

Rose didn't reply to him as she just stared.

"That's two rules that you have broken, and for that you are going to have to be punished" he said smirking. Until then Rose never knew what true fear was like.

**Short I know... **

**But review if you wanna see the next chapter ;)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you all had a great week! Friday was terrible as I had to go to the dentist to get a cavity fixed -_- And I was hold I wasn't supposed to have freezing and then I walk in and the dentist is like "Surprise mutherfucker" and then stabs me with a needle. My birthday is also in 10 days I am so excited! Its on the 3rd of April. When are all of your guys birthdays? Also thank you for all the reviews you guys are honestly the best people in the entire world! :) **

**Enjoy xoxo **

"_That's two rules that you have broken, and for that you are going to have to be punished" he said smirking. Until then Rose never knew what true fear was like. _

"What are you going to do? Bite me? I'm sure that will work out great in my favour" she said glaring at him.

Dylan was too smart for her, and she knew this. "That's exactly what I'm going to do sweetheart. Bite you. Only you forgot a little key detail in me being a vampire. We can compel people to thinking the bite makes there veins feel like there on fire. Your bite is going to hell. For nobody but yourself"

Rose knew that was coming. Pissing him off was obviously not the best idea in her favour. Maybe this punishment would put her off of the bite all together.

"Sit down" Dylan ordered. Rose rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed crossing her arms over her chest. Dylan smirked as he stalked towards her like a mouse and she was the cat.

He bent down and looked her in her eyes. "Every time you get bit your going to feel like your body is on fire. You will scream and cry as the pain goes though your body. You will claw at your skin trying to make the flames go away. Only there inside your body, and you can't do anything to make them go away. They will end as the last drop of venom leaves your body. Got it?" he said.

Rose nodded her head not even meaning to. He had compelled her. She was truly terrified at what was going to come next. She understood everything he had said and as soon as he bit her she was going to feel like her body was on fire. She knew it was agony for what was going to happen.

She knew how to push past the high a little bit so she could focus on the real world but she wasn't so sure she could do it with this. The venom had to leave her body completely before she would be okay again. This was one hell of a punishment. Before she had anything else to say or think about Dylan jumped her. Pinning her to the bed he bit her neck hard and painfully.

And what hit Rose wasn't what she expected. The high was normally a great pleasure but this, this was like the depths of hell. She felt like fire was covering her body in every inch, the heat going hotter and hotter as the seconds went by. She let out a blood curling scream as she gripped the mattress underneath her. She could hear Dylan chuckle as he pulled away from her, laughing at this game he had created. Tears welled up in her eyes and sprouted down her face. She let out another scream as the flames seemed to get worse on her body. Even though that wasn't possible.

Rose tried to push past it, but no matter how hard she tried the pain was still on her body. Rose thought she laid there for hours, days even before she finally felt the pain start to lift from her body, and when she finally opened her eyes again she was alone in her room. She took a look at the clock beside her. She had only been in pain for about twenty minutes yet it felt like forever. And before Rose had time for anything else she passed out.

**Day 6 **

When Rose awoke she didn't know what hurt more. Her head or her lungs. She felt like she had run a marathon for a week non stop and her head felt like it had been bashed with a hammer. She heard stirring on her bed and when she opened her eyes she saw Lissa.

"Hey" she said as she tried to sit up.

"Don't do that" Lissa said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I heard what happened last night, stay put"

"How did you find out?" Rose questioned as she laid back into the bed.

Lissa sighed as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked really healthy meaning she had just done a feeding. Rose shivered at the thought. "Dylan came to release me this morning and boasted about it. He said what he did to you would get you to never break the rules again. I kinda guessed after that"

"Bastards" Rose mumbled as she held her head feeling dizzy. "We need to get out of here like today if that's possible"

"Well while you were out I took the liberty of doing some work"

"Which means?"

"We are going to go talk to someone" Lissa said suddenly.

"Who?" Rose questioned

"Never mind just get dressed" in five minutes Rose and Lissa were in the hallway heading down to the library.

"Can you please tell me what this is about?" Rose said as she hurried to keep up with Lissa's fast pace.

"Not until were there" Lissa hissed so lightly Rose wouldn't of been able to hear her if she wasn't inches away from her. Lissa kept her pace quick and in minutes they found themselves in front of the library's huge wooden doors. They were closed shut for the first time since Rise had come here.

Lissa looked quickly over her shoulder making sure nobody was there when she made two short knocks on the door and then made a humming sound from inside her throat. Rose looked at her like she was crazy but in seconds one of the doors opened and there in the crack stood Solange.

"Get in, get in" she said quickly as she pulled the two of them inside the library and then closed the door as quietly as she could before she closed the iron lock across the the door locking it shut.

"What is this about?" Rose asked again. "Why are the doors shut?"

"Here when the doors are shut means we can't enter" Solange said gesturing between the three of them. "Most of the time it means a meeting is going on and we can't go in. Right now it keeps the girls out of the house but we have about ten minutes before a vampire comes and realizes what happening. So let's go" she said as she pulled them towards the long bookshelf.

"This is who your dragging me to? Solange?" Rose asked Lissa.

"She has important information that can help us"

"What kind of important information?" She asked the curious look on her face.

"Well I may have found a room that indicates where we are"

"How?"

"It has computers and cameras and a whole bunch of other technology that can be used in our scape" she said quietly.

"And where is this room exactly?" Rose said intrigued.

"Here, in the library"

"I thought you said you knew all the spots in this house? There was nothing here to use for us to leave"

"That's what I thought until yesterday. After you guys left I went into the library and went and hid in a corner. After a while a vampire came in and checked to make sure nobody was in there, he didn't find me. I watched him flip a switch on the bookshelf and it opened like a freaking door. He went down stairs and then the door shut. I think what's down there could be helpfully"

"So wait you haven't been down there yet?"

"No"

"Then how do you know if it's going to help us? It could do that or get us killed"

"Either way, I need to find out what's in that room"

"Okay" Rose said getting excited. "Do you think there's anybody down there?"

"I don't think so" Solange said. "I noticed only one person goes down at a time, it must be a small space"

"I'll stay behind then" Lissa said talking for the first time in a while. "If somebody comes in I can distract them, but you guys will have to hurry"

"Okay" Rose and Solange said together as they made there way to the bookshelf. Rose watched as Solange ran her hand down the edge of the bookcase in the middle of the wall. She stopped her hand and pushed in. Sure enough the bookshelf moved to the left about eight feet allowing a staircase to appear and go down.

Rose nodded at Lissa as they stepped onto the first step of the staircase and then the second. Behind them they heard the bookcase close itself again and then Rose and Solange were running down the steps as quickly as they could to get the bottom. When they finally where there was a door in front of them. Rose grabbed the sliver handle and slowly turned it holding her breath.

She let out a quick breath of air when they realized nobody was in the room and boy were they in for a treat with this room.

The room was about the size of a bedroom. It had a desk with four computer monitors and screens on it. On the wall there was two huge TV screens spit into tiny squares. Each section showed a different part of the house on what was happening. Rose hit the mouse and the computer lit up showing documents.

Rose sat down at the chair as Solange kept looking around the room.

"What are those documents?" Solange asked.

"I think there files of future victims. People there going to take" Rose said as she scanned the screens her eyes going back and forth.

"Hey look at these" Solange said. Rose turned around and there in Solange's hand was six sets of car keys.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Rose said almost yelling with excitement.

"There were hanging on the wall. The cars must be out back behind this door" she pointed to. There at the back end was a metal emergency door. Only there was a huge clamp lock over the handle.

"So much for emergency" she mumbled.

"And hey look at this" Solange said again as Rose turned to look at her. Solange had put the keys back and in her hand she held two silver stakes. The perfect weapon to killing vampires.

Rose smirked at Solange as she smirked back.

"Guess getting out of here isn't going to be as hard as I thought"

**Hahaha finally! **

**So starting today the 51****st**** reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter but you can't be quest as I need to private message you.**

**So REVIEW to see the next chapter **

**xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you are all having a great week and holy shit my birthday is in two days! Happy 17 birthday to me, also congratulations to Shadowcat69 she was 51st reviewer and got a short preview of this chapter! **

**Enjoy **

"_Guess getting out of here isn't going to be as hard as I thought"_

**Day 12**

A week had gone by and Rose had no chance to sneak out. She had tried to pick the lock of the door four different times and it still did not budge. She had a feeling somebody was always carrying the key with them, and if she had to guess; it would be Dylan.

But the last few days the library doors had been closed not allowing anybody inside and the more Rose had to wait the more she got anxious. The good news was that with the vampires in the library all day long she was able to stay bite free, and pain free.

She didn't make any more attempts to hurt herself and she started to drink the green liquid they were supposed to. She didn't like following the rules but if it kept her away from the pain of the

vampires bite she would do anything to not go though that again.

"So what day is it again?" Lissa asked. Her and Rose had spent the last hour in the living room of the huge house trying to find out what day it was.

"I think the twenty fifth of April" Rose said pondering the thought. "I think it was the twelfth when we were taken"

"Wouldn't that make it the eleventh?" Lissa asked. She sat on the couch her feet tucked underneath her. She had her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun and she wore a tank top and sweat pants something she never did. Rose wasn't used to seeing her like this.

"Maybe I'm not sure" she said crossing her arms over her chest as she stared into space thinking. "If it is does that really mean we've been here for twelve days? Almost two weeks"

"We couldn't of been here that long" Lissa said in denial. "We would of been ready to kill ourselves"

"I was remember? Last week, that's when I got my punishment" She said leaning into the couch as she watched the other girls sit around and talk just like the two of them.

"Have you had you know..." Lissa said hinting. "Them come to you again?"

"No" Rose said shaking her head. "Thank God. The pain is torture, and the longer I can stay away from them; the better"

"No one has come?"

"Nope. Why?"

Lissa hesitated before continuing. "Because Solange was talking to me about something"

"Solange?" Rose said taken back. "Since when are you two best friends?"

"Were not" Lissa said making it clear. "I just know she is the only one with information that could be useful. So we need to talk to her"

"Okay so what did she say?"

"She thinks the Strigoi are up to something"

"What do you mean by up to something"

Lissa looked around looking uncomfortable, she turned to head back and forth looking at the girls around her.

"Its okay" Rose said. "They don't care or they can't hear. Just tell me"

Lissa look a deep breath and spoke quietly. "She thinks there fuelling up for something big"

"Fuelling up? Why does she think that?"

"Because she was fed off twice last night by two different strigoi's"

Rose let out a deep breath of air. She didn't quiet know what to say about that information. "But Solange hasn't been fed off in forever. They don't like her"

"Exactly. That's why she thinks something is going to happen soon. So she told me to warn you about staying away"

"I assume from being bitten?" she asked.

"Yes. She over herd the vampires talking about you one day. They say they haven't tasted blood like yours in forever, and they plan on drinking it. A lot. Plus mine." she said still looking over her shoulder. "But its not me I'm worried about with them feeding. A couple of times for you and you could die"

"That's why we need to wait until they open the library doors, and then we need to get out of here"

"How are we going to do that? The key for the door has to be on somebody, and if I can guess it would probably be Dylan. The only way we could even get close is if he were to feed off of one of us. And no offence Liss but you can't lie to save your life and you can pit pocket. So it would have to be me, and we both know I can't if I'm going to have this compulsion on me"

"What about Solange? Could she try?" she suggested.

Rose grew more and more anxious by the second as she realized she hand no real chance of breaking out if she didn't get this compulsion taken off.

"We could talk to her, but I gotta go talk to someone" Rose said standing up as she stretched.

"Who?"

"Someone about taking this damn compulsion off" Rose said as she strode off. After wondering for ten minutes looking for Dylan something she never thought she would be doing she ended up in room, more frustrated than ever.

Rose stripped of her sweater and re-placed it of a tank top. Just as she slipped it over her waist someone knocked on the door and than it opened up.

"Heidi, hi" Rose said awkwardly as she spun to look at her. "What a surprise"

"Hi" she said as she closed the door behind her not taking her eyes off of Rose.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Rose said as she stepped back a little.

"Ya, I've just been caught up in my room recently, just listening to gossip" she said laughing at her own joke. Her bleach blonde hair was tied into a pony tail and she wore black yoga pants with a black sweater.

"What gossip has been circling recently these days?" Rose questioned.

"Not much. Just stuff about another dinner party, some new girls coming in, you" she said losing her sweet attitude.

"Me?" Rose said pointing at herself. "Why am I gossip?"

"Well not you in particular, more like your blood"

Rose was now really taken back. Heidi had no real reason to see her and now that she had brought up her blood she had a good feeling as to why she had showed up in her room out of the blue.

"Is that why your here?" She asked backing up further as Heidi moved closer. "For my blood"

"Well" she said looking around the room as if it was interesting. "If that's all the vampires around here are going to talk about, your going to be interested yourself"

"Don't you even dare" Rose snarled.

"I just wanna try" she said sweetly. "Maybe it will give me the energy to burst myself out of here"

"Go ahead and try. I guarantee it will end up with you in pain"

And that was when Heidi jumped at Rose. Rose jumped out the way just in time for Heidi to hit the floor, but she grabbed onto Rose's foot as took her down as she went. Rose tried to stand up but Heidi kept a hold on her legs. Rose kicked Heidi hard in the shoulder but she didn't budge. She let go of Rose's legs for a second just in time for her to jump and straggle Rose. This gave her the perfect opportunity to hold her down as her fangs came closer and closer to Rose's neck.

Rose knew the only way to stop what was happening, she let out the loudest, blood curling scream her lungs could make. It was louder than when she was bit and it ran though the house loud and clear. Rose held it for a good ten seconds before she dropped it gasping for air.

At that moment the door to her room burst open and in ran, none other than Dimirti. He picked up Heidi from Rose and pushed her so she was far off from Rose.

"What is going on here?" He demanded in his thick Russian accent.

"She attacked me" Rose said breathing heavy.

Dimirti looked back and forth between the two girls deciding what to do. He finally looked at Heidi and stepped away from Rose. "Get out of here and don't you ever come close to her again" he said.

Heidi scared senseless ran out of the room leaving Rose and Dimitri alone in her room, behind a closed door.

"Why did she try to attack you?" Dimitri asked sternly his arms crossed over his chest.

"She wanted to taste my blood"

"And for what reason?"

"Well apparently that's all you seem to talk about these days among your vampires friends" she said with attitude.

"And I can't let someone bite me as Dylan put this compulsion on me and makes my body feel as if it is on fire when you bite me"

"I know" he said leaning back his eyes shinning a brighter red than ever before. "He told us"

"So are you just here to keep Heidi off of me? If so you can go now" she said pointing at the door.

"I'm here to take your compulsion off" he said.

"Oh well than continue" Rose said as she looked into his eyes. She was soon under his spell as he whispered things into her ear, they were glued to her head as he pulled back and let the compulsion drop. She didn't think about the burning anymore of a bite she thought about the sweet bliss of it. And before she could think about it any more she found Dimirti's lips on hers.

**Sooo how'd ya like?**

**The 58th reviewer gets a preview of next weeks chapter so remember to REVIEW xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I can't not believe the reviews in the last week! I had 55 and the 58th reviewer was going to get a sneak peak, hoping I got that many reviews, but instead I got 19 reviews and ended up at 74 which is insane! You guys are honestly amazing and what you do makes me so happy to be apart of our little family :) **

**So I'm 17 now and nothing is really different. I still work out, go to school, see my friends, drink coffee. I don't even feel older :/ but oh well one year closer to be able to get into the bar I guess! So enough of me telling you about my life story and here is chapter 8. I hope you all like it :)**

**Enjoy **

_And before she could think about it any more she found Dimirti's lips on hers._

She didn't know what was weirder. The fact that she was kissing a Strigoi or the fact that he was the one who had made the move to kiss her. He was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome with an accent that made a girl go weak in the knees. But she still couldn't deny the fact that he was Strigoi. He may be good looking but that didn't deny the fact that he was cold as ice and had eyes the colour of blood. Which he had drank from her.

Even though all the good and bad aspects Rose found herself pushing him away from her breaking the kiss. She stepped back pressing her hand to her forehead realizing what she had just done.

"What was that?" she asked stepping away from him.

"You knew exactly what that was"

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought you wanted it" he said calmly. "You seem like the kind of girl who would"

Rose laughed. "I am not the kind of girl who lets a guy drink from her, save her life and then kiss her. This isn't a romance novel"

"I never said it was my dear" he said circling her. "But this kind of situation is like a supernatural show"

"One that I don't feel like being in" she said sharply.

"You know you are quite interesting Roza" Dimitri said his thick Russian accent on her name. "You act like you don't want to be here yet when I've seen the way that someone or me bits you, you give into the bliss. You like it, seeing as you had it years ago"

"Excuse me?" Rose said taken back. "I don't know what your taking about"

It was Dimirti's turn to scoff at her. "Oh you know. I know you fed Lissa for two years after you two escaped the academy. You were bitten a few times after that but nothing constant until now"

He had somehow figured out her entire life story. He didn't miss one single detail but Rose couldn't let him have it.

"What have you been doing? Watching me?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually yes" he said smiling down at her. "I've been watching you a very long time Rose"

"That's not creepy at all" she mumbled under her breath.

"Most of you girls don't know this" he said smiling "But we study you before we take any of you"

"Excuse me?" she said looking up at him.

"Do you honestly think you are chosen at random?" he said. "You are studied for about a year before we decided whether or not to take you. But you and Lissa have been studied a lot longer than that"

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like someone had removed her brain yet she still tried to think like it was there. It wasn't working. "How long have you been watching me, comrade?" she said.

He laughed at her nickname before continuing. "You two came into interest after a couple months of running away from the academy. A vampire had spotted you and knew exactly who you were. The vampire princess and her loyal guardian. After that we kept a close eye on you and right before we were going to take you, you were taken back to the academy. When you were in there we tried to stage an attack to take you off the grounds" he said.

"The attack two years ago" Rose mumbled under her breath. "That attack was you?"

"Yes" he said picking at his finger nails. "We couldn't find you by the time we ran out so we just left it until you were turned out of the wards"

"Why do you even need to watch us? Get off on it?" she said her jaw clenched.

"We watch you to know who were dealing with. We can't trust that all you girls are the same. Behaviour is very important"

"Then why did you take me?" she questioned folding her arms over her chest. "I don't behave very well at all"

"No, no" he said. "That's the reason we took you. You have fire in you, something that can not be controlled. We like a challenge"

"How creepy and stalker-ish of you" Rose said as she turned around to slip off her sweater leaving her in a red tank top. "You guys are by far the biggest pervs I have ever known. And I went to school with teenage boys"

"You make it quiet hard for us to not be pervs when your undressing in front of us" Dimirti said smiling as Rose turned around to face his again pulling her hair out of her face.

"Well do I really have any other choice" she said as she started to tie her messy, curly hair into a pony tail. "It's not like you are going to leave anytime soon"

"Well that is correct" he said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. They were probably beautiful before he turned.

"So can I ask why your still here?" Rose asked paranoid. She knew the exact answer why he was still lingering around. She just wanted to hear the answer from him.

"I'm pretty sure you know why" he said as he stepped closer pressing his chest against Rose's.

She stepped back, away from him as she put her hands up in from of her body not letting him step closer. But it was a dance with the devil, as he could easily break both of her arms before she even had the chance to scream. "Why are you even taking an interest in me now?" She asked. "You feed off of me the day of the cold night. Then the next day at the dinner party and then I don't see you for over a week" she said taking a brave step. It was either going to get her killed or get her bitten. Either way it was a leap of faith. "Then you show up all of a sudden save me, take my compulsion off and then act like you have some sort of interest in me. What's the deal?"

"I've always had a interest in you Rose, since the day you arrived. I just never had a chance to see you until the cold night. I was the one who took interest in you all along you should know" he said as she started to circle her brushing her hair though his fingers. Rose locked her body still as he continued. "I was the one who saw you first and made the move to take you. I watched you even while you were in the academy. I staged the attack to get you and at that point the other vampires gave up hope on you. Saying you weren't worth it. But I knew you where and looking at it now I am glad I stayed persistent just to taste your blood on my lips" he said softly as he pushed back Rose's hair an placed a gentle kiss to her collar bone.

Rose tried not to moan under his touch but it was hard. She let out a small whimper and she could feel him smile on her neck. "I love the way you tremble when I touch you" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't" she whispered back. But both him and her knew he was right.

"Oh really?" He asked still holding onto her. "What about when I do this?"

He placed another kiss against her neck and Rose held on to everything to not make a noise, she didn't but what he thought was a next kiss coming was his teeth.

He bit down on her neck and Rose felt the pressure and pleasure hit her veins. It rushed though her entire body and she felt herself fall limp against Dmitri. He held onto her by her waist and she moaned at the venom in her body and him holding into her. He pulled back and Rose felt herself start to feel really dizzy. Her vision was fuzzy and she knew she was going to pass out in a few seconds.

"Shhh it's okay I'm right here" She felt him whisper to her and that was the last thing she heard.

When Rose awoke her head felt fuzzy and her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times and then let it set in as her vision started to clear and she could see again. But when she tried to sit up it was a big mistake.

Her head felt like it was pounding and she felt like she was going to pass out again. She held her head and tried to get it to pass. It did after several moments and when she finally looked up and opened her eyes Dimitri was sitting at the edge of her bed. She didn't even feel the nausea hit her.

"God" she said placing a hand over her now upbeat heart. "You have got to stop doing that"

"Sorry" he said. "Natural instinct. I'm sorry if you feel dizzy, I took a little to much"

"Ya I can tell" she said holding her head again. "God its like I'm hungover but I'm not"

"Well" he said kindly standing up. "I have a solution for that"

"What is it? Advil?"

"Actually its something that will not take away just your head pain it will take away all your pain. You will never feel like yourself ever again, you will feel better and stronger"

"And what is that?" Rose said being oblivious as she was trying to get though the pain in her head.

"The land of the un-dead"

"What the hell?" she asked realizing where this was going.

"I want to turn you into one of us Rose"

**So what did you think? **

**80****th**** reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter! **

**So REVIEW **

**xoxo**


End file.
